Bolehkah Aku Menari?
by Chronosch
Summary: Terjebak dengan seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun dan keras kepala itu sangat merepotkan bagi seorang Levi Ackerman. Bocah ini keras kepala. Koreksi, SANGAT KERAS KEPALA. Don't Like Don't Read. LeviEren.


Terjebak dengan seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun dan keras kepala itu sangat merepotkan bagi seorang Levi Ackerman. Pemilik perusahaan yang bekerja di bidang _fashion_ ini sangat tidak suka dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi kondisi seperti ini membuatnya harus bertahan. Ya, kondisi yang dimaksud adalah saat seorang Levi bisa tertinggal kereta, kehabisan bahan bakar dari mobil yang dia sewa dan kehilangan dompet disaat perjalanan. Lebih parahnya, sekarang ini dia sedang berada di luar negeri untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Miris sekali.

Bocah yang dia maksud adalah pemuda berambut cokelat yang kini duduk di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri. Bocah ini keras kepala. Koreksi, SANGAT KERAS KEPALA. Padahal Levi sudah berbaik hati menyewakan sebuah kamar di sebuah rumah milik orang lain dengan uangnya yang tersisa. Tapi bocah itu bersikukuh tidak ingin tidur dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Siapakah bocah itu? Perkenalkan, bocah keras kepala itu bernama Eren Jeager. Ini pertama kali dia melakukan perjalanan keluar negeri sendirian—setelah membujuk ayahnya mati-matian agar ayahnya yang sama-sama keras kepala itu memberikannya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar yang belum pernah dia lihat. Jika dia tahu kalau dia akan sial seperti ini, lebih baik dia menuruti kata ayahnya saja untuk tinggal di rumah dan melewatkan perjalanan itu. Sekarang berakhirlah dia di sini. Di sebuah kandang kuda yang dipenuhi tumpukan jerami.

"Kamarnya indah sekali ya, Bocah." Levi menyeletuk. Membuka botol vodka yang dia ambil dari kamar sewanya lalu meminumnya untuk menghangatkan diri.

Eren mendecih sebal lalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Levi. Dia sepertinya tertarik dengan benda yang dipegang oleh laki-laki yang lebih tua itu. "Kau jangan menyindirku, Pak Tua," ujarnya, "Dan apa yang kau pegang itu?"

"Penasaran, heh?" Levi mulai menyebalkan. Dilemparkannya botol kaca itu pada Eren, untung pemuda itu bisa menangkapnya. "Itu vodka," katanya. Singkat, padat, jelas.

"Hah?! Berani sekali kau melemparkan benda seperti ini pada anak dibawah umur sepertiku?!" bentak Eren. Oh, harinya sungguh buruk memang. Tertinggal kereta karena berdebat dengan pria tua di hadapannya, tasnya tertinggal di kereta bersama teman-temannya dan dia tidak membawa uang sama sekali.

"Cuaca Swiss ini begitu dingin, Nak. Sudah memasuki musim dingin." Levi mengeratkan jas yang dipakainya lalu bergelung memunggungi Eren. "Kalau tidak mau minum, ya sudah. Sampai bertemu besok pagi. Kalau kau masih hidup."

"Cih! Mana mungkin akan turun salju malam i—" Oke, bulatan putih kecil mulai berjatuhan dari atas atap. Salju turun dan mulai menyelimuti kandang kuda itu. "Oh, Jesus!"

Sial sekali hidupnya. Ditatapnya vodka yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

Bolehkan aku menari?

By LonelyPetals

SnK bukan punya saya.

Diambil dari salah saru _scene_ film Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge tahun 1995.

LeviEren

Don't Like Don't Read. Ingatkan saya kalau ada misstyping.

.

.

.

Hawa dingin menusuk menyergap kulit-kulit Levi saat dia masih tidur. Membuka matanya perlahan, ada cahaya yang sama menusuknya masuk ke dalam rentinanya. Sepertinya pagi sudah datang dan sudah saatnya dia pergi dari tempat itu. Melihat sekeliling, dia bertanya-tanya kemana perginya bocah itu? Tiba-tiba suara senandung dari suara yang familiar menyapa telinganya dan Eren muncul dari balik tumpukkan jerami. Tangannya memegang vodka, kemeja kotak-kotak merah hijaunya diikat dipinggang serta kaos putihnya diikat di atas perut, memperlihatkan perut dan pinggang rampingnya secara gratis.

"Jesus." Levi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghampiri Eren dan menarik botol vodka yang isinya tinggal setengah itu. "Kau mabuk, Bocah!"

Eren tersenyum lalu mendekati Levi. Bau alkohol yang khas terserap penciuman Levi. "Aku tidak mabuk, Pak Tua! Aku hanya merasa—" Eren menjauh, membuka pintu kandang kuda lalu berteriak sambil berlari keluar, "—sangat bebas!"

"Hei, Bocah!" Levi berteriak galak.

Oke, masalah baru datang padanya. Segera dia mengejar Eren yang sedang sangat mabuk itu. Memang usianya sudah hampir kepala empat, tapi kebugarannya masih terjaga. Terima kasih pada salah satu temannya yang selalu mengajaknya pergi ke _gym_.

Hampir saja kehilangan jejak Eren, ekor mata Levi yang tajam melihat Eren berlari ke stasiun kereta dan—OH TUHAN! Dia akan menaiki bagian belakang kereta yang sudah hampir berangkat itu. Dengan sigap, Levi menangkap bocah kecil itu lalu menggendongnya seperti karung beras.

"Ck! Aku sangat tidak suka orang mabuk!" gerutu Levi, tapi tetap saja dia memperhatikan Eren. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau ini tanggung jawabnya. Ya jelaslah! Eren mabuk karena vodka yang dia tawarkan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Pak Tua. Aku tidak mabuk!" Eren menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Levi. Aroma tubuh Levi begitu menenangkan. "Turunkan aku!"

Mulai. Eren menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan tangannya, membuat Levi kewalahan dan akhirnya menurunkan Eren dari gendongannya tapi tetap menggenggam tangan Eren agar dia tidak lari kemana-mana. Merekapun berjalan kembali menuju tempat mereka semula—dengan Eren yang mengayunkan tangannya kesana-kemari sambil bersenandung bagai anak kecil.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa meter, genggaman tangan Levi terasa kosong tiba-tiba. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Eren masuk ke dalam toko permen. Dengan polosnya pemuda itu memilih beberapa permen susu lalu membawanya keluar.

"Hei, Tuan. Kau temannya? Dia belum membayar." Si pemilik toko permen keluar dan menemui Levi yang sedang dipeluk Eren dari belakang. Ya, Eren yang dengan wajah polosnya menjilati permen susu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hah?! Bocah, kau mencuri!" bentak Levi. Eren menggembungkan pipinya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Helaan nafas berat dari Levi. Merogoh saku celana dan menemukan selembar uang sepuluh dolar lalu memberikannya pada pemilik toko permen itu. "Hanya itu yang kupunya."

Pemilik toko permen itu menerima uang itu dan masuk kembali ke dalam toko tanpa ada protes apapun. Kembali pada Eren yang masih menjilati permennya dan tangan kirinya yang memegang empat gagang permen yang masih utuh. Levi mencubit pipi Eren lalu berkata padanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

Hah… hari ini sepertinya akan berat.

.

.

.

Ternyata perjalanan kembali menuju tempat sewa kamar itu lumayan jauh. Setelah mengistirahatkan diri sejenak di pinggir jalan, mereka berdua kembali meneruskan perjalanan. Seperti tadi, baru saja berjalan beberapa meter, Eren berhenti lalu menarik lengan Levi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levi ketus.

Dengan polosnya Eren menunjuk ke arah sebuah etalase toko yang memajang kaos dengan potongan yang cukup seksi. Ya, bagian belakang yang bolong-bolong dan bagian depannya dirobek dari kiri atas sampai kanan bawah.

"Mau itu~" Suara manis terdengar dari Eren. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi ini ternyata sangat menyebalkan kalau sedang mabuk.

"Jangan bercanda. Ini musim dingin dan aku tidak punya uang."

Pipi _chubby_ itu menggembung lalu Eren memberikan permen yang dia pegang pada Levi. "Pegang ini!" serunya. Dia berjongkok lalu mengambil sebuah batu berukuran cukup besar yang entah kenapa bisa berada di jalanan tersebut. Senyuman licik terlukis di wajah Eren dan perasaan tak enak mulai menghinggapi Levi.

"Apa yang akan kau—" ' _PRANG!'_

Kaca etalase itupun rontok dari tempatnya—pecah berkeping-keping karena ulah Eren. Dengan cepat Eren mengambil kaos itu dari manekin lalu membawanya lari dari tempat itu. Kau tahu apa yang menguntungkan? Tempat itu sepi dan toko itu belum buka sama sekali.

"BOCAH!"

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan kaos putih Eren berganti dengan kaos merah yang baru saja dia curi. Dia terus saja berlari meninggalkan Levi sampai ke sebuah lapangan yang penuh dengan salju. Levi yang sudah sangat berantakan berhasil menemukan Eren yang sedang berguling-guling di atas salju. Masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol tentunya.

"Hei, Bocah!" Levi menghampiri lalu duduk di samping Eren. "Ayo kita kembali."

Eren yang sedari tadi tersenyum, berubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal. Menatap Levi dengan penuh dendam lalu berkata. "Aku bukan bocah, Pak Tua! Namaku Eren!"

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau. Namaku juga bukan 'Pak Tua.' Namaku Levi, Bocah!"

Eren terdiam, masih memandangi Levi dengan tatapan yang sama. Tiba-tiba dia duduk lalu menatap Levi sambil tersenyum. Mencengkram pundak Levi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria itu.

"Dingin ini menusuk tubuhku," katanya. Ya iyalah. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya memakai baju curian dengan model seperti itu. "Dan kau tahu? Ini membuatku bergairah. Terlebih saat melihatmu."

'Ctak'

Suara urat kesabaran yang terputus. Levi mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai kepala Eren dengan harapan bisa membenturkan kepala bocah itu agar dia sadar dari kedaannya sekarang. Tapi terlambat. Eren sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Levi sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Aku merasa seperti angin~" atau, "Jalan baru hidupku sudah terbuka~~"

.

.

.

Pelarian Eren tentu saja sia-sia. Levi selalu bisa menemukannya dan menangkapnya. Kali ini Eren hanya bisa diam saja ketika Levi menyentuh tangannya. Sepertinya pengaruh alkohol sudah mulai menghilang dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket karena peluh yang menempel gara-gara dia terus-terusan berlari hingga langit menunjukkan kalau hari sudah berganti malam. Dengan santainya dia berbicara pada Levi yang sedari tadi diam di depannya.

"Tubuhku terasa lengket. Tidak bisa mandi sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Pulang sekarang dan kita bisa mandi." Levi beruar cuek-cuek saja.

Eren hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Levi sampai dia menemukan sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi 'Dibuka kolam renang gratis. Hanya untuk hari ini'.

"Ada kolam renang gratis, tuh."

Oke, lagi-lagi Levi tidak bisa menolak. Mereka berjalan menuju kolam renang yang dimaksud oleh Eren tanpa banyak berbicara maupun berdebat lagi. Masuk ke dalam ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian. Tiba-tiba Eren menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan kaos merah, celana panjang, serta kemeja miliknya. Levi mulai panik. Dia berlari keluar ruang ganti dan masuk ke area kolam renang yang tidak ada orangnya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau masuk kolam renang di malam musim dingin seperti ini? Kecuali orang gila tentunya dan—orang gila yang dimaksud ada di kolam renang itu.

Eren sedang berenang dengan senangnya—seperti ikan yang bertemu dengan air. Levi menghela nafas, lagi. Dia membuka jas tempat dia mengantongi botol vodka lalu meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai kolam. Membuka dasi lalu berjalan ke pinggir kolam. Tiba-tiba kakinya ditarik oleh Eren sehingga dia masuk ke dalam kolam renang—dengan setelan kemeja dan celana kain hitamnya, tentu saja.

Kesal. Levi menghampiri Eren, mencengkram pundaknya lalu mencoba menenggelamkan Eren, namun Eren mendorongnya menjauh sambil tertawa. Akhirnya Levi keluar dari kolam dan dingin yang amat sangat menyapa tubuhnya. Berjalan mengambil jas lalu mengambil vodka yang dia simpan. Ditenggaknya vodka itu hingga habis untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dan apa yang teradi? Sudah jelas. Levi yang mabuk sekarang.

"Hei, kau, Bocah manis." Dia duduk di pinggir kolam sambil tersenyum menatap Eren yang kini terheran-heran menatapnya. "Sepertinya kita cocok, ya?"

Eren memasang ekspresi 'apa kau gila?' di wajahnya dan itu membuatnya terlihat aneh sekali.

"Kemarilah, Bocah," panggil Levi dan Eren menurut saja dengan kata-kata Levi, entah kenapa.

Mendekati Levi, Eren duduk di sampingnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di dalam air. Levi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eren.

"Aku ingat sekali kalau tadi kau menggodaku," katanya. Suaranya begitu seduktif dan itu membuat Eren bergidik ngeri. Eren mencoba menjauh, namun Levi keburu menangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. "Mau kemana, hm, sayangku?"

"TIDAK!" Eren berteriak, suaranya menggema ke seluruh kolam renang.

Dengan sigap Levi bangkit lalu menggendong Eren dengan gaya pengantin. "Oh, Tuhan~ Sepertinya aku telah mabuk~" Levi bergumam sambil tersenyum geli. Tentu hal itu membuat Eren makin ngeri dan membuatnya terus meronta untuk turun.

Eren kena karmanya sekarang.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berganti pakaian sekarang—kecuali Levi, dia hanya mengenakan celana dan jasnya, tanpa kemeja. Dia berjalan oleng sambil mengoceh macam-macam di belakang Eren. Tiba-tiba dia menepuk pundak Eren hingga Eren berbalik menatapnya dan Levi berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku sedikit menari?" tanya Levi, _ngaco_.

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak." Eren kembali berbalik badan tapi Levi malah menempelkan dagunya ke pundak Eren.

"Bolehkah aku sedikit berputar-putar?" tanya Levi lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Eren sambil terus berjalan.

Levi bukan orang yang pantang menyerah. Dia memeluk Eren dari belakang, membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu berhenti berjalan lalu berbisiklah dia di telinga Eren. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menciummu."

Panas. Wajah Eren mendadak panas dibuatnya. "Tidak akan pernah!" Eren berteriak malu dan itu membuak Levi yang mabuk tertawa-tawa karenanya. Lagi, dia membuat Eren berputar ke arahnya lalu menggendong Eren seperti karung beras.

"Ayo kita pulang~"

Levi memanggil sebuah kereta kuda yang melintas diujung jalan dan menggendong Eren hingga ke hingga mereka naik ke atas kereta kuda itu. Meskipun oleng, dia tetap kuat menggendong Eren hingga ke sana.

" _Tuhan, tolong aku!"_ batin Eren menjerit dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan hangat menyambut Eren yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, terutama pinggang dan kakinya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Ini kamar yang Levi sewakan kemarin dengan sisa uangnya. Kepalanya pusing. Dia menatap kemeja yang dia pakai. Itu bukan miliknya.

Tak lama, Levi datang membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sup dan kopi hangat untuk Eren.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Levi.

"Kau—Levi?" Eren memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa aku di sini? Apa yang terjadi?"

Levi mengangkat alisnya. Dia tersenyum lalu meletakkan nampan itu di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur. "Kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan kemarin?" tanya Levi. "Tak apa. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyangkanya."

"Apa? Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Apalagi yang dilakukan dua orang saat mabuk?"

Levi menatap Eren dalam-dalam. Mencoba meyakinkan Eren atas apa yang Eren dan dia lakukan. Mata Eren mulai berkaca-kaca melihatnya.

"Kau bohong—" suara Eren tercekat.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong, Eren. Kemarin kau sangat luar biasa." Levi berdiri. Merenggangkan pinggangnya lalu kembali duduk. Dia melihat Eren sudah mulai menangis, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kenapa harus menangis? Kau kan yang awalnya memaksaku?"

"Memaksa bagaimana?" tanya Eren sesegukan.

"Ya, memaksaku." Levi menjauh lalu berkata dengan nada datar. "Memaksaku untuk mengejarmu yang berlari kesana-kemari di jalanan seharian dengan keadaan mabuk berat dan berakhir dengan aku yang balik mabuk karena kebanyakan minum vodka."

 _Loading._

Otak Eren masih mencerna kata-kata Levi hingga dia berhenti menangis. Setelah Eren menyadarinya, wajahnya memerah dan tangisannya malah makin kencang. Levi ingin sekali menyumpal telinganya, tapi diurungkannya.

"KAU KURANG AJAR! PAK TUA KURANG AJAR! HUAAAAA!"

Levi ingin sekali tertawa mendengar tangisan Eren. Ditariknya kedua lengan Eren lalu dikuncinya dalam satu tangannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, Bocah." Dipeluknya tubuh Eren erat-erat. "Maafkan aku kalau aku kurang ajar."

Eren hanya diam. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena pelukan Levi yang sangat erat. Lama mereka diam, hingga Levi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Eren ingin sekali membunuh pria tua di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Atau kau memang menginginkannya?"

Dan bantal empuk mendarat di wajah Levi.

"Sialan!"

Levi tertawa. Baru kali ini dia merasa bisa tertawa dengan sangat lepas. Sepertinya terjebak bersama seorang bocah keras kepala yang masih sangat polos itu tidak begitu buruk. Hal itu malah membuatnya merasa sangat berbeda. Membuatnya ingin menari dan berputar-putar di udara.

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku menari?"

.

.

.

 _Finish_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hai .

Saya kembali dan saya suka film India /nak

Maaf kalau Levi-nya jadi OOC dan _ending_ cerita ini nggak begitu jelas.

Kalau ada yang kurang mengerti bisa ditanyakan atau bisa langsung nonton film India-nya /no

Baiklah kalau begitu .)/

Sampai jumpa lagi.

Jangan lupa, kritik dan saran diterima


End file.
